


Reunion

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Overprotected."  Nick and Justin rent a house in Texas and invite the others to hang out with them.  Sparkly Dancing Drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

REUNION  
One

 

“No. No, no, no.” Lance picked up his plate and Chris’ and carried them into Justin’s kitchen.

“Aw, come on, Lance, please?” Justin begged, grabbing his own dishes and following Lance. “Three weeks! What’s three weeks?”

“With you and your pet Backstreet Boy? Three weeks of hell,” Lance told him. Justin pouted and leaned against the counter.

“I never say anything about you and Chris being all lovey-dovey and sickening,” Justin pointed out.

“We don’t get lovey-dovey and sickening,” Lance replied. Chris cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. “We don’t!”

“Chris, I love you so much…what would I do without you?” Justin cooed, fluttering his eyelashes. Chris hid a laugh in a cough.

“Well, if you wouldn’t be listening through closed doors,” Lance said angrily.

“Um, babe? That was this morning out on Justin’s deck,” Chris said softly. Lance blushed. “I’d like to go on a vacation with you, Lance.”

“But this wouldn’t just BE us. It would be us, and Nick and Justin, and probably Joey and JC, and whichever of those guys that Nick would drag along,” Lance replied. “It wouldn’t be at all romantic.”

“Yes, it would,” Justin insisted. “It’ll be fun, Lance, and it will just look better if you guys came along.”

“You did make Justin run away,” Chris pointed out. Lance’s eyes narrowed.

“Cold, Kirkpatrick. Very cold.” Lance smiled. “But if I hadn’t pushed him away, then he never would have hooked up with Nick.”

“Dammit,” Chris muttered, cursing Lance’s quick logic.

“Who cares why, it just happened, okay?” Justin said in exasperation. “Lance, I’d love for you and Chris to come along. I want you guys to get to know Nick better. And I know for a fact that Joey will be hanging with Kelly and Brianna. Jayce will probably have something better to do…so it won’t be this big fiasco. Please?” Justin begged.

“Fine,” Lance sighed. Justin whooped and went over to hug Lance. “You owe me big time, Timberlake,” Lance said. Justin just nodded and squeezed tighter.

 

“So, I was, uh, wondering if you guys wanted to come. We’re gonna get a house by the water, a bigass house, or maybe two, if everyone comes,” Nick said, biting his bottom lip. He watched the faces of his bandmates.

“Count me in,” AJ said finally. “I have no life.” Nick smiled gratefully.

“I could stop by for a few days,” Howie said. “I can’t be away from the club very long.” Nick rolled his eyes but said nothing. He looked at Brian and Kevin.

“Kris and I are going back to Kentucky for a month,” Kevin said apologetically. Nick didn’t buy it. Kevin still did not approve of Nick’s relationship with Justin, though they had been going strong for almost six months.

“Frick?” Nick asked.

“I could stop by for a little bit, but Leigh really wanted to go to Europe for a few weeks,” Brian said. Nick found this a bit more believable.

“Well, any time you could spend with us would be cool,” Nick told him. “I really want you guys to hang with Justin a bit more…get to know him.”

“If you love him so much, Junior, then he’s gotta be cool,” AJ said, and Nick wanted to kiss him. AJ had been supportive from Day One, and it was something Nick would never forget. 

“Okay, so I’ll let him know,” Nick said. “Me and Aje definitely, Howie kinda, and Brian maybe.” Nick gave Kevin an evil look and went to call Justin.

 

“Okay…yeah…just one house, you’re thinking?” Justin made some notes on a pad by Lance’s phone. “Got it. Yeah…I’m looking forward to it, too. Love you. Bye.” Justin hung up and looked at Chris. “Nick and AJ will be there the entire time. Howie will stop by. Brian will stop by. Kevin’s being a dickhead.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Chris commented, bouncing a tennis ball off the ceiling as he lay on Lance’s sofa.

“Christopher Alan Kirkpatrick, do I hear a ball bouncing in my house?” Lance yelled down the steps.

“NO!” Chris yelled back, catching the ball and blushing.

“You are so whipped,” Justin said, grinning.

“Like you don’t follow Carter around like a cute little puppy,” Chris said, and Justin threw his pencil at him.

“All I know is that this vacation is something we really need,” Justin said, sighing. “I miss spending time with him. And you’ll love the guys in town. They’re great. We can all play ball every morning. Lance can sleep in. You’ll love it.”

“Love what?” JC asked, walking into the room. He had been talking upstairs with Lance.

“Texas,” Justin answered.

“Oh. Um, you guys are going to Texas?” JC asked. Chris and Justin looked at each other.

“Yeah. Me and Lance are gonna go take care of the baby,” Chris told him. “What are you doing on vacation?”

“Nothing,” JC said, sitting on the sofa next to Chris. “Just painting, I guess, maybe writing.”

“I thought you were going away,” Justin said in surprise.

“No…that kinda fell through,” JC said sadly, and didn’t elaborate.

“Well, for God’s sake, JC, come to Texas with us!” Chris said immediately. 

“No…I’ll be a fifth wheel,” JC said, though it was obvious that he felt left out.

“No, you’ll be a sixth wheel,” Chris said. “McLean is coming too, with Brian and Howie bouncing in and out. Come on, Jayce.”

“You’re sure it’s okay?” JC asked Justin. Justin nodded.

“Duh, JC, of course.”

“Okay, I’ll come along, then,” JC said, smiling.

“Sweet. This is gonna be great!” Justin said, beaming.


	2. Chapter 2

REUNION  
Two

 

“DO something with him!” Lance snapped. He undid his seatbelt and stomped down the aisle to the restroom.

“What?” Justin asked innocently.

“Justin, Lance really only has one good nerve, and you’re working on it!” Chris growled. He got up and went to look after Lance. Justin looked at JC and shrugged.

“What did I do?”

Even the perpetually patient JC was getting sick of Justin’s antics. He was so excited about seeing Nick that he could hardly control himself. He bounced from seat to seat in first class on the plane, talking to total strangers and generally making a fool of himself. JC realized that nothing he could say would possibly make Justin calm down. “You’re a little…hyper,” JC said. “Even for Chris. Why don’t you come over here and sit next to me? We only have twenty minutes or so until we land. If you behave, maybe Lance won’t kill you.”

“Okay.” Justin plopped into the seat next to JC. “Jayce, what if he doesn’t love me anymore?”

“Justin, you sound about six years old,” JC said in amusement.

“We talk all the time, but we haven’t seen each other in over a month.”

“After those first few months, it can only get better, right?” JC asked. “You guys are doing great with the little amount of time you get to spend together. He still loves you.”

“Right.” Justin tapped his foot nervously. “Because I still love him, you know, and I’m not gonna let things like schedules or concerts or stick-up-their-ass bandmates like Lance and Kevin come between us.”

“Good for you,” JC said, shaking his head and sighing.

They landed at the airport that Justin had originally flown into, and a van was waiting for them. “I’ll drive,” Lance announced, taking the keys from the rental car attendant.

“No, you won’t.” Justin deftly swiped them from Lance’s hand. “I know where I’m going. You don’t.”

“He’s right, babe,” Chris said to Lance. “C’mon. Let’s snuggle in the backseat.” He took Lance’s hand and led him to the van. “Plus this will give him something to do,” Chris whispered to Lance, who nodded.

JC climbed in up front with Justin. “You know they won’t be here until tonight, right?” 

“I know,” Justin sighed, starting the van.

 

“The middle of the night…is he gonna be by your side…or will he run and hide…you don’t know cuz things ain’t clear…and baby when you cry…is he gonna stand by your side…does the man even know you’re alive?” Nick sang as he walked across the deck of his boat. “If you were my boyfriend…”

“I DON’T think that’s exactly the lyric,” AJ observed, grinning up at Nick from his seat on a deck chair. “Are we there yet?”

“A few more hours,” Nick told him. He sighed happily as the wind blew through his hair. “I can’t believe I’ll see him in a few hours! And early, too. He’ll be so surprised!”

“Let’s hope it’s a good surprise,” Brian said. He and Leighanne weren’t leaving for Europe for three days, so he had decided to come along for the beginning of the vacation. Howie would join them a few days later.

“I hope so, too,” Nick said, sighing.

“Nickolas, don’t start,” AJ snapped. “He is just as excited as you are, I can guarantee that. You two are made for each other.”

“Right, right, I know you’re right,” Nick sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and went to sit down.

 

“Man, you done good, Curly,” Chris observed, flopping onto the living room sofa in a pair of sweatpants and an old tshirt. “This place is perfect!” It was the largest rental house on the beach.

“I know. I left specific instructions with the rental people,” Justin said. He held out the bowl of popcorn and Chris took a handful. “The place had to be ready for us to sleep whenever we wanted, and eat whenever we wanted.”

“I’LL say. That refrigerator is stocked with everything we could possibly want.” JC came into the room carrying cans of soda. He heard a noise at the front door and went to open it. He was shocked to see Nick Carter, Brian Littrell, and AJ McLean on the front porch. Nick made a ‘keep quiet’ motion, and JC nodded, closing the door. “Justin? Could you do me a favor?” JC asked, going back into the living room. He handed out the sodas and pouted. “I left my notebook in the car.”

“You have legs,” Justin pointed out.

“But I don’t have shoes on, and your feet are already like leather, anyway,” JC said. “Please?”

JC so rarely asked for ANYTHING that Justin sighed. “Okay, Jayce.” Justin got up from his seat and went to the door. He opened it and almost screamed. “Hey!” He said happily, and Nick suddenly had a hugging mass of Justin in his arms.

“Hey, yourself,” Nick said. He hugged Justin tightly, kissing his curls. Justin pulled back and they tenderly kissed.

“Um, can we get in, please?” Brian asked. Nick and Justin shuffled to the side, still kissing. AJ and Brian entered the house.

“Hi, AJ, hi, Brian,” Chris said, waving from his place on the sofa.

“Hey, Kirkpatrick,” AJ said. He smiled at JC. “Hi, JC.”

“AJ…Brian…” JC said shyly. “I’ll, uh, go get Lance.” JC took the steps two at a time. Brian looked at Chris questioningly.

“I know…he’s shy,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t quite get why…he’s known you guys for how long now?”

Lance and JC soon came back downstairs. “Hi, Brian, AJ,” Lance said, giving a half-handshake half-hug to each of them. “Where’s Nick?”

“He and your boy are out on the porch in a liplock,” AJ informed him. “Where can we drop our gear?”

“Oh, sorry!” Chris jumped up and grabbed one of AJ’s bags. “Upstairs.” They all went back up. “There’s kinda two wings to the upstairs…we figured the couples could stay on one side, and you lonely losers on the other.”

“Thanks a lot, Chris,” JC muttered.

“I’ll crash in here,” Brian said, poking his head into one of the back bedrooms. “It’s the smallest, and I’ll only be here a few days.”

“Ooh, I’ll take this one,” AJ said, looking at a bedroom decorated in black and red. Chris and JC looked at each other and laughed.

“We figured as much, which was why JC took the one next to you,” Chris said. “Get yourselves settled in. We’ll try to separate the horny boys for five minutes.” He and Lance bounced down the steps.

“I’m glad you’re here,” JC said, looking from Brian to AJ. “I wanted to come, but it woulda felt weird being with the four of them, you know?”

“I know,” AJ said. “Hearing all about it is bad enough. But seeing it?”

“You guys are lucky,” JC told him. “You only have one. I have to deal with Justin, as well as watch Lance and Chris get all google-eyed over each other.”

“My sympathies,” AJ said, clapping JC on the back. “I’m gonna unpack.”

“Thanks for having us, by the way,” Brian said to JC.

“Sure,” JC said in surprise. “Why not?”

 

“You look taller,” Justin whispered to Nick, snuggling up against his neck.

“Hardly,” Nick said. “Maybe you’re shrinking.”

“Doubtful.” Justin closed his eyes and inhaled. “This vacation is gonna be great.”

“Definitely,” Nick agreed.

“Can you guys PLEASE quit groping each other for five minutes?” Chris called.

“How much would you hate me if I killed him?” Nick asked.

“I wouldn’t hate you at all,” Justin said, but they went back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah...in this dream world, it's amazing how they all know enough about cooking to feed this group of guys every day. LOL

REUNION  
Three

 

“You know, you’re lucky that homosexual displays of affection don’t offend me,” Brian teased Nick. Lance and JC were in the kitchen trying to get some dinner together, and AJ was with them. Chris and Brian were in the living room with Justin and Nick, who couldn’t seem to keep their hands and mouths off each other.

“I know,” Chris said, sighing.

“Oh, puhleeze!” Justin said, rolling his eyes. “Hey, Jayce?” He yelled.

“What?” JC yelled from the kitchen.

“When do Lance and Chris refrain from public displays of affection?”

“When they’re asleep,” JC replied. “OW!” They heard him yell.

Lance appeared a moment later, holding a meat tenderizer. “Did you just hit JC with that?” Chris asked. Lance ignored him.

“For the record, it’s not in PUBLIC public. Justin around family and close friends,” Lance announced. “And usually I’m innocently minding my own business when I am pounced upon.”

“Bullshit,” Justin and Chris said together. Nick raised an eyebrow. Lance simply smiled and went back into the kitchen.

 

AJ laughed as Lance left the kitchen to go defend himself. “Lance and Chris…the last couple I’d ever expect.”

“I know. At first, we were all like, you’ve GOT to be kidding me. Lance is mellow, organized, and meticulous. Chris is…none of those things.” JC placed the fourteen breaded chicken breasts in pans and slid them into the oven. “Then we realized how well they compliment each other. If you think about it, they’re perfect for each other.”

“I don’t know Justin all that well, but it seems that he and Nick are an awful lot alike,” AJ said.

JC shrugged. “They love each other, and they’re willing to work at it. That’s the hardest part sometimes, finding someone willing to work with you and not against you.”

“Amen.” AJ toasted JC with his can of soda.

 

Brian came up with an incredible tossed salad, and they were soon seated around a table filled with food. “Okay, we will need to dance our ASSES off to counteract all this food,” Lance groaned as they began to eat.

“I can help you work it off,” Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Chris, do you mind? There are a few straight people at this table,” Justin said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Name two.”

“Brian, and, well…” Justin looked at Nick, then Lance, then JC. “Um…”

“Talk about being in the minority,” Brian joked. “Really, Justin, it’s okay. I’ve had to listen to Nick having phone sex with you, so it’s no big deal.”

“What?” Justin looked horrified and smacked Nick.

“Don’t hit me! I was in the privacy of my own hotel room,” Nick protested. “It’s not my fault he lurks at the door.”

“Actually, we use the glasses that the hotel puts in your room,” AJ said with a straight face. “Smack one of them up against the wall, put your ear to the other end, it’s like magic.”

“Absolutely.” Brian nodded and Nick turned red. Lance laughed.

“And here I thought the best way was to lay down in the hallway and listen under the door,” he said.

“Like you’re listening to me. You’re too busy getting it on with the boyfriend you have with you ALL the time,” Justin retorted.

“Hey, just be happy you have a someone to HAVE phone sex with,” JC said softly, and Justin immediately felt sorry for him.

“That’s true,” AJ said, jumping in quickly. “Some of us have to have vicarious sex lives through you guys.” He waved his fork at Nick and Justin.

“I’m sure your sex life is alive and kicking, Aje,” Brian commented.

“I’m thinking that’s none of your business,” AJ said. Brian stuck his tongue out but didn’t say anything more.

 

“How bad would it look if we went to bed now?” Justin murmured to Nick. It was only nine o’clock. Brian and Chris were washing dishes and the others were seated in the living room.  
“Well, I normally don’t go to bed this early,” Nick replied. “But I want to be alone with you, too.” He looked over at Lance, JC and AJ, who were deep in conversation. 

“Oh, the hell with it. We went on vacation to be alone together.” Justin stood up, almost tumbling Nick off the couch. “We’re going to bed,” Justin announced. JC silently handed AJ and Lance each ten dollars. “What’s that all about?”

“JC said you’d make it to nine-thirty. Lance and I bet nine,” AJ said.

“Fuck y’all,” Nick said, stomping up the steps with Justin on his heels. 

“Good night, boys!” AJ called cheerfully.

 

Nick barely made it to the bedroom before Justin had his shirt off and was tugging at his shorts. “Miss me?” Nick teased.

“Shut up,” Justin said, falling to his knees. Nick moaned and grabbed at Justin’s curls as Justin’s red lips encircled the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Justin…missed you, baby,” Nick panted. Justin worked his tongue in circles, then deep-throated Nick as quickly as he could. Nick almost lost his balance as his cock entered the heat of Justin’s mouth. “Want you…oh baby…” 

Justin sucked for a moment longer, then pulled away. “I can’t wait. I’ve been thinking about this for days.”

“Only days?” Nick asked as they both got naked.

“Shut up,’ Justin said again. He reached into the nightstand, which he already had well stocked with lubricant and condoms.

“Missed you TOO much,” Nick said with a blissful moan as Justin sank inside of him.


	4. Chapter 4

REUNION  
Four

 

“Joshy, wake up!” Chris sang, bouncing on the edge of JC’s bed.

“Jayceeeeeeee,” Justin chimed in, bouncing on the other side.

“You guys are lucky I like your boyfriends, or I’d kill you both,” JC growled, tugging the covers up over his head.

“Get your lazy ass outta bed, boy.” Chris slapped at JC’s tiny backside. “Up up up!”

“Lance made breakfast,” Justin said.

“So?”

“Blueberry banana pancakes,” Justin added. The covers moved an inch.

“Blueberry banana?”

“And we have whipped cream,” Chris said, giggling. “If Justin and Nick didn’t use it all, that is.”

“Shut up,” Justin said, grabbing one of JC’s pillows and pelting Chris in the face.

“Hey!” Chris yelled, and began to retaliate.

When AJ opened the door, Justin and Chris were in a full out pillow war while JC cowered under the covers. “What’s going on in here?”

“Help!” JC said feebly.

“To the rescue!” AJ yelled, striding into the room. “You wussy NSYNC boys are no match for me. I have years of wrestling with Nick under my belt.” AJ began to tickle any body that he came into contact with. Justin yelped and rolled off the bed. Chris jumped up and began to wail on AJ with the pillows. “You okay, JC?” AJ asked.

“Except that you’re pretty much sitting on my chest, yes,” JC said. AJ scurried away, fighting off Chris.

“Out. OUT!” AJ yelled. “Timberlake, I’ll tickle you to death if you don’t take the hyper one and run!”

“Okay, okay!” Justin grabbed Chris by the shirt. “C’mon, Chris. It won’t be OUR fault if we eat all the pancakes and JC doesn’t get any.”

Chris slammed the door behind them. JC carefully peeled back the covers. “Are they gone?”

“Yeah. You’re safe now,” AJ said, patting JC’s bare shoulder.

“My Backstreet Boy in shining armor,” JC said, faking adoration. AJ flexed a skinny arm.

“All in a day’s work, my damsel. Lance seriously did make some excellent-smelling pancakes down there, though.”

“I’ll be down in five.” JC sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Okay.” AJ stood up and left the room.

 

“Lance, I love you,” JC sighed as he sat down at the table. Lance served him a plate full of pancakes. “I may marry you.”

“You may not,” Chris snapped. “That fine gourmet Bass Ass is mine, brother.”

“Excuse me, I think it’s MY ass and I’ll do with it what I choose,” Lance replied.

“I don’t want his ass. I just want the gourmet part.” JC hungrily bit into a pancake. He took a look at Nick’s plate and froze. “What is that?”

“Huh? Oh. Peanut butter and maple syrup,” Nick said. JC looked at Lance, then Chris. All three of them looked at Justin, then slowly stared at Nick.

“Peanut butter?” Lance asked.

“And maple syrup?” Chris asked.

“Uh, yeah. It’s what I always eat on pancakes,” Nick explained. Brian and AJ nodded in agreement.

“You ruined Lance’s amazing Blueberry Banana pancakes with peanut butter and syrup?” JC asked. Nick shrugged, then nodded. They looked at Justin again.

“What? I didn’t hook up with him for his culinary tastes.”

“Or lack thereof,” JC mumbled around his pancake, and Brian laughed.

 

“This is my favorite part of the day,” Chris said, vigorously covering Lance in coconut-scented sunscreen. “I love to touch my boy in public!”

“Did you ever have one of these?” Lance sighed, looking at Brian and AJ.

“Once, but they caught him and put him back in the mental hospital,” AJ answered. “And then I had my shots, you know, and I knew I was gonna be okay.”

Lance snorted with laughter and Chris smacked his ass, hard. “Okay, you can go play now,” Chris said in a fatherly tone. Justin and Nick were already in the water. The beach was full of people from the other large houses nearby, so public displays of affection needed to be kept at a minimum. Lance kissed his fingertip, touched Chris’ shoulder and walked towards the water.

“How cute,” AJ said, smiling.

“God, how I love that man,” Chris sighed, and they knew he was being perfectly serious. “Okay. I am off to dunk the babies.” Chris pulled off his shirt and headed for the water.

“AJ?” Brian tossed AJ the sunscreen and AJ quickly covered Brian’s back and shoulders. “Y’all coming in?” 

“In a minute,” AJ said. Brian ran down to the water’s edge. “JC?”

“I’m not much for the water,” JC said. “I like to look at the ocean, but I prefer to do my swimming in a pool.”

“I see. You okay being here alone?” AJ asked, standing.

“Sure. I’ll probably end up sketching some, anyway.” JC motioned to his sketch pad.

“Oh, yeah. I heard you liked to draw. Mind if I look?” JC shrugged, blushing slightly. AJ picked up the sketch book and flipped through it. “Wow,” AJ said. “You are really good, JC.”

“I’m just okay,” JC said modestly.

“No, I mean it.” AJ looked at pictures of Lance, Chris, Justin, Joey, and even Nick, Brian and himself. He stared at the likeness of the face he saw in the mirror every day. JC had captured the curls at the nape of his neck, the dark lines of facial hair, and the scribbles of tattoos up and down his slender arms. “I’m really impressed.”

“Thanks.” JC took the sketch book and AJ went down to the water. JC watched the water for a long time, then began to draw.


	5. Chapter 5

REUNION  
Five

 

JC yawned and opened his bedroom door. He started out into the hallway, then stopped as he heard raised voices coming from the direction of Justin and Nick’s room. He looked up and saw AJ coming out of his bedroom as well.

“Morning,” AJ said. JC nodded, and they both looked in the direction of the argument.

 

“Come on, Nick. You don’t have to go,” Justin said. Nick glared at him as he fastened the buckle of his sandals. “We’re rich, for fuck’s sake. Hire a limo to drive Brian to the airport.”

“Justin, I am NOT hiring a limo to drive Brian one hour to the airport. I’m taking our rental car.” Nick left the bedroom.

“You care more about your stupid bandmates than you do about me,” Justin continued, following Nick down the steps. Nick stopped walking and turned around.

“WHAT did you say?”

“I said you care more about Brian than you do about me.” Justin stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest. AJ and JC cowered around the corner in the upstairs hallway.

“Justin, Brian is my best friend. He has been my best friend for ten years. You have been my boyfriend for about a year. I’m not going to choose between you, but think about it. You know where my loyalties lie.” Nick stomped on down the steps. “C’mon, Frick. We’re gonna miss your flight.”

“Uh, see you guys later,” Brian said, getting up from his seat in the living room, where he had been talking to Chris and Lance.

“Yeah. Bye, Brian.” Lance looked at Justin, who was still on the steps.

“Nick!” Justin yelled.

“We’ll talk later!” Nick yelled back.

“He didn’t even say I love you,” Justin whispered.

“If I was him, and you acted like that, I wouldn’t say it either,” AJ commented, brushing by Justin on his way down the steps.

“Why don’t you just shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business?” Justin growled.

“J,” JC said softly.

“I would LOVE to mind my own damn business, but I can’t, see, when you’re screaming YOUR business all over the house,” AJ retorted. “And as for shutting the fuck up? Fat chance, Curly. It takes a lot to shut ME up.” AJ headed for the kitchen.

“That prick,” Justin said.

“He’s defending his bandmate, Justin. What do you expect?” Lance asked, coming in from the living room. “What the hell was that all about, anyway?”

“Nick would rather drive Brian to the airport than stay here with me,” Justin pouted.

“Curly, do you even realize how childish you sound?” Chris asked. “Why shouldn’t he drive him?”

“Are you saying that if I needed a ride, and Nick asked you to stay home, you would?” JC walked down the steps.

“Well, no…he came on this vacation to be with ME! He can see Brian anytime,” Justin said.

“But you told me yourself that when they’re not doing group stuff, Brian’s always with his wife,” Lance reminded Justin. “He has the rest of the vacation to be with you.”

“What’s really underneath all this?” JC asked. Justin sighed.

“Last night we were talking…he’s all worried about the group, thinks they’re breaking up. Kevin’s been really distant, and Howie is all about his club. Nick doesn’t even think Howie’s gonna make it over here for a few days. And it’s just falling apart for him, and he’s all worried. And I tried to reassure him and it didn’t work. He left our room last night and went to talk to BRIAN.”

“Brian’s a part of all that, Justin,” Chris said, sighing. “I thought the drama was over.”

“You felt threatened because he chose to talk to Brian over you,” JC said. Justin slowly nodded.

“I didn’t mean to turn all six year old on him, but it hurt,” Justin said, pouting again.

“Go take a shower and talk to Nick when he comes back,” JC suggested. “It will all work out. He loves you, Justin.”

“Right.” Justin sighed and went back upstairs.

“Be happy you aren’t in a relationship, JC. You miss all the drama and the excitement and the confusion,” Chris told him. JC watched Chris take Lance’s hand and go towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m real lucky,” JC sighed.

 

JC managed to corner AJ on his way upstairs before Nick returned. “Hey, AJ.”

“Yeah, JC?” AJ turned and leaned over the banister.

“I’m sorry about Justin’s attitude. He’s just…paranoid.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. YOU’RE the one that has to hang with him on a regular basis. I should be feeling sorry for YOU.”

“Justin’s not that bad,” JC said. “He really was hurt when things fell apart with Nick there for a while. He’s worried.”

“Nick loves him, JC. God, does he love him. It’s almost disgusting,” AJ said, but he smiled. “I get damn jealous, though I never tell Nick that.”

“You feel like going for a walk?” JC said suddenly. “I know Nick and Justin are gonna hole themselves away to talk, at least I HOPE they will, and Lance and Chris are working on my last nerve this morning.”

“A walk on the beach? Sure. Lemme grab a hat.” AJ went upstairs and JC went to tell Lance and Chris where they were going.

 

Lance and Chris were snuggled up on the sofa when Nick walked in the door. “Where’s AJ?” Nick asked.

“Out for a walk with JC. Justin’s waiting up in your room to talk to you,” Lance said.

“I don’t care what Justin’s doing,” Nick said.

“Dammit, Nick…” Chris began. Lance put a hand over Chris’ mouth. Chris licked Lance’s palm.

“Look, Nick, just talk to him, please?” Lance said. Nick sighed and went up the steps.

Justin was sitting on their bed, staring at nothing. He looked up when Nick walked in. “Hi.” Justin sat up.

“I hear you wanted to talk to me?” Nick leaned against the door.

“I’m sorry for what I said. Brian should be important in your life, he’s your very best friend.” Justin stood up. “I felt like I wasn’t good enough for you or something. It was childish and stupid and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for saying that I’d always choose Brian over you,” Nick said, hugging Justin. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Justin said, burying his face in Nick’s neck. “I just get worried.”

“Justin, stop it.” Nick pulled away. “I love you, okay? Quit being so nervous about it.”

“Right.” Justin nodded and hugged Nick again.

 

“You think it’s gonna last?” AJ asked as he and JC walked.

“I hope it does. They both deserve it. I really like Nick.”

“I like Justin, too, though he does get annoying,” AJ said. JC laughed.

“Try living with him for a REALLY long time. I wonder about my sanity sometimes.”

“Between Justin and Chris, I’m surprised you have any sanity left,” AJ said.

“Yeah, it’s rough.” JC looked out at the water. “But Justin’s like a little brother. I’ve known him a while, and seeing him happy makes me happy.”

“What about you?” AJ asked.

“Me? Oh, I think I’ve outgrown all the drama that Justin and Nick seem to thrive on,” JC said with a grin.

“Don’t you get lonely?”

“Yeah.” The smile left JC’s face. “I do.”

“You deserve someone, JC,” AJ said suddenly. “You’re a good guy, talented and caring. You should find someone to make YOU happy.”

JC blushed furiously. “Thank you,” he whispered. He said nothing more as they walked up the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

REUNION  
Six

 

“Hey.” JC sleepily made his way down the stairs and looked around the living room. Lance was on the sofa, and AJ was laying on the floor, chin in his hands. JC went to the sofa, curled up against Lance, and fell back asleep. AJ raised an eyebrow.

“He sleepwalks?”

“Something like that. He wakes up long enough to find someplace else to sleep, then falls back asleep.” Lance patted JC’s cheek, then tossed AJ the remote. “Half-hour’s up. Your turn.”

AJ gratefully changed the channel away from CNN, and began to randomly flip through the networks. “Cool.” He stopped on a decorating channel. “I love this show.”

Lance stared at the screen, then looked at AJ. “You like decorating?”

“This is Christopher Lowell, Lance. He’s the best,” AJ declared.

“And the biggest queen in the world,” JC said drowsily. Lance looked down at him.

“You’re still asleep.”

“No, I’m not. I like Christopher Lowell,” JC replied, then fell asleep for real.

“Okay, he is a big queen, but he has some great ideas,” AJ commented. Lance sighed and prepared himself for the worst.

 

An hour later, JC slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Thank you,” Lance groaned, stretching his legs.

“You’re still watching Christopher Lowell?” JC asked.

“It’s a marathon!” AJ said gleefully. He then looked at Lance. “Whatever you do, PLEASE don’t tell Nick I like this stuff. He won’t let me live it down.”

“What’s there to be ashamed of?” JC asked. AJ shrugged. “Where IS Nick, by the way?”

“Nick, Chris and Justin went to play basketball with those friends of Nick and Justin’s,” Lance said.

“You didn’t go?” JC asked.

“I wasn’t invited,” Lance said, blushing slightly.

“I know you can’t play for shit, but they coulda invited you,” JC said. “That was rude.”

“It’s okay,” Lance insisted.

“They didn’t invite me, either,” AJ pointed out.

“That’s because you’re short,” JC said with a smile.

“Not THAT short. Lance’s little elf boyfriend is about my size,” AJ said. “Anyway, I’d rather hang inside than be all sweaty and running around a court.”

“What time is it?” JC asked, yawning and stretching.

“Almost noon,” Lance answered.

“Lunch time,” AJ said.

“Brunch time,” JC corrected.

“Hey…ya know what I could totally eat?” AJ asked. “Tuna. Tuna salad.”

“I love tuna salad,” Lance said.

“We should try to find a deli or something,” AJ said. “I bet there’s one within walking distance.”

“Why?” JC asked.

“For tuna, silly,” AJ said.

“Why?” JC repeated. “We can just make it here.”

“MAKE it?” AJ asked.

“You DO live a sheltered, spoiled life, don’t you?” JC asked. He got up. “We just need eggs, tuna, mayo, and a little bit of relish.” JC headed for the kitchen and AJ followed him.

 

Lance was still in front of the television when Chris, Nick and Justin made their way home at twelve-forty. “Hey, sexy.” Chris bent down to kiss Lance.

“Ick. You’re sweaty.” Lance shoved him away.

“What’s this?” Justin motioned to the television.

“Um, something that JC likes,” Lance said. “I, uh, you know, just didn’t feel like changing it.”

“You like decorating shows?” Chris asked.

“I SAID, it’s JC’s show,” Lance retorted, changing the channel to CNN.

“I’m gonna get something to drink.” Justin headed to the kitchen with Nick following.

“I need a shower,” Chris said. He went upstairs. As soon as the room was empty, Lance flipped the TV back to Christopher Lowell.

 

“No…AJ…they’re gonna explode!” JC exclaimed. “Turn it off and let them steam!”

“Why? They’re cooking in there…won’t steaming take too long?” AJ asked.

“AJ…” JC began, then yelped as a white mass shot out of the lid of the pot. “I told you!”

“Euww.” Nick wrinkled his nose as he entered the kitchen. “That smells worse than Justin and I do after hours of basketball!”

“What IS that?” Justin asked.

“It WAS eggs,” AJ said. “JC was teaching me to hard boil.”

“JC obviously isn’t a very good teacher,” Nick said. Justin glared at him.

“Or AJ is just a shitty pupil,” Justin said.

“So much for tuna salad,” JC said, tossing the eggs in the garbage and tying the bag closed. “I guess we’ll have to run out to the deli, anyway.”

“I’m sorry I messed up your tuna,” AJ said.

“It’s okay,” JC said, shrugging. “You guys want anything?” He asked Nick and Justin.

“I’ll take a roast beef sub,” Justin said. “Extra onions and tomatoes.”

“Euww.” Nick wrinkled his nose. “You know what I want, Aje.”

“Right. I’ll go ask Lance.” AJ went to the living room. JC went upstairs to get his shoes.

Nick drank directly from the orange juice carton. “Man, I’m hot.”

“Do you ever think about him?” Justin asked in a tiny voice. Nick handed him the carton, but he shook his head.

“Think about who?”

“AJ.”

“I have to think about him. He’s my bandmate,” Nick teased. Justin didn’t smile. “You still worry about that?”

“You guys are all buddy buddy.”

“So are you and JC,” Nick said.

“But we were never involved,” Justin reminded him. Nick sighed.

“Justin, I’m not interested in AJ, okay? I’m interested in YOU and only you. Besides, I think AJ might be after someone else,” Nick said slyly.

“Someone else?” Justin asked.

“Yep…the only NSYNC member in this house not involved with someone…yet.” Nick went out of the kitchen. Justin frowned. AJ and JC?


	7. Chapter 7

REUNION  
Seven

 

“Hey, Justin,” JC said as Justin sat next to him on the porch swing. Nick and AJ were fooling around in the swimming pool, and Lance and Chris were walking along the beach.

“Hi, Jayce.” Justin twirled a curl around his finger. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What do you think of AJ?”

“AJ McLean?” JC said. He shrugged. “I haven’t thought about him all that much. Why?”

“So you’re not interested in him?”

“I hardly know him,” JC said.

“Good,” Justin said, relieved. “He’s all wrong for you.”

“I think I can make my own decisions regarding who is right or wrong for me,” JC said, amused. “What brought this on?”

“Well, I asked Nick if he still wanted AJ and he said no, and that he thought AJ was interested in YOU,” Justin said. He frowned as he watched JC turn pink.

“Interested in me?” JC repeated. Justin nodded. “Well, I don’t know about that,” JC practically stammered.

“McLean, you scrawny little shit, get off me!” Nick yelled as AJ climbed on his back and tried to dunk him.

“I think AJ is trying to drown your boyfriend,” JC said.

“Nick can deal with him,” Justin replied. He paused momentarily to admire the way Nick’s body looked, all sleek with water. “I just…I don’t want you hurt, JC.”

“Justin, I’ll be fine. Nothing is happening with me and AJ, okay? We’re friends…the two outsiders in this Den of Sin you guys have created.”

“This is nothing,” Justin said. “You should have seen it when Nick and I were here ALONE.”

 

The next morning, Justin carefully slipped out of Nick’s embrace and pulled on a pair of shorts. He smelled coffee as he exited the bedroom, and smiled. AJ was normally the first one up, and he had taken over the job of making coffee every morning. “Hey there, Curly,” AJ said with a friendly smile. “Want the sports section?”

“Please,” Justin said. He got himself some cereal and a mug, then poured himself some coffee. He took the offered sports section and sat down across from AJ. AJ was doing the crossword puzzle. “In pen?” Justin asked. AJ shrugged. “I’m impressed.” AJ shrugged again. “Look, AJ, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

AJ put down his pen. “Does this have to do with me and Nick?”

“No…I’m over all that,” Justin said. “Though I hope you don’t ever want to even touch him again, because he’s totally taken.”

AJ had to smile. “I don’t even want to touch him, I promise.”

“This is about you and JC.”

“Me and JC?” AJ stared at him blankly. “What about me and JC?”

“I know you have the hots for him, and I just really think you shouldn’t even try anything with him. He’s not your type.”

“What IS my type?” AJ crossed his hands on the table and waited.

“Well…not, JC, okay? I don’t want to make too many assumptions, but trust me, you and JC are too different. And I don’t want you playing with him and hurting him. JC’s sensitive…tender. Not for you, okay? I just want to stop whatever you’re planning before you actually do it.”

“Does JC know you’re talking to me about this?” AJ asked, his brown eyes unreadable.

“No.”

“Does NICK know you’re talking to me about this?”

“No,” Justin said, fidgeting a little.

“I understand your motives. You’re JC’s closest friend and you want to protect him. Fine. But he’s also a grownup. I can assure you that nobody controls any part of my life except ME. And I bet JC feels the same way about HIS life.” AJ picked up his coffee cup and stood. “Thanks for the warning, though. If I ever think about trying anything with JC, I’ll keep it in mind.” AJ left the kitchen just as Nick was coming in. “Morning, Frack.”

“Hey, Bone.” Nick went to the coffeepot. “Hey, baby.” Nick poured his coffee before coming over to kiss Justin. “I missed you in bed. Everything okay?”

“Fine,” Justin said, pouting. “I hate when people are stupid and don’t know what’s best for them.”

“And you know what’s best for everybody?” Nick asked, smiling.

“Some people,” Justin muttered.

“Wanna know what would be best for you?” Nick asked.

“What?”

“Coming back upstairs with me and letting me fuck your brains out,” Nick growled quietly in Justin’s ear. Justin moaned and was out of his chair like a shot.


	8. Chapter 8

REUNION  
Eight

 

“Justin?” Nick shook Justin slightly. “It’s ten-thirty. What are you still doing in bed?”

“Ouch. Please don’t,” Justin moaned, slowly pulling his head out from under the pillow.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, frowning.

“I think I’m sick.”

“Sick? You can’t be sick…we’re on our special vacation,” Nick said, smiling. He took a better look at Justin. “Shit…I think you ARE sick. Your eyes are puffy and red and…” Nick put a hand on Justin’s forehead. “…you’re hot. You ARE sick.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin said miserably.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Nick promised. “Would you like me to bring you something?”

“No…I wanna go downstairs.” Justin slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of his shorts and one of Nick’s tshirts. He shivered and also put on one of Nick’s sweatshirts, sniffling pitifully. “I can’t believe I’m sick.” Justin pouted as he looked at Nick. “I’ll ruin everyone’s vacation. This came out of freaking nowhere.”

“Babe, you’ll probably only be sick a day or two. I bet it’s just a twenty-four hour bug,” Nick said hopefully. “Let’s go downstairs.”

Justin obediently followed Nick downstairs. AJ and Lance were in front of the television, as usual. They had become addicted to home and decorating shows. To Justin’s surprise, Chris was next to Lance on the sofa. “Don’t even say a word,” Chris grumbled. “Now he’s got ME hooked on the damn things.”

Justin smiled slightly and went into the kitchen with Nick. JC took one look at him and said, “You’re sick.”

“Yeah,” Justin said, sighing as he sat down.

“Tea.” JC immediately dug through the cabinets. “And toast.”

“Justin likes coffee and cereal for breakfast,” Nick said.

“Not when he’s sick. When he’s sick he likes tea and toast.”

“Maybe YOU like tea and toast when YOU’RE sick but…”

“He’s right, Nick,” Justin interrupted. “That’s what I like when I’m sick. It’s okay, baby, really. Thank you.”

“Well, I guess I’m not needed here.” Nick left the kitchen. Justin smiled.

“He’s a big baby sometimes.”

“No wonder you and he get along so well,” JC teased.

Nick went into the living room and flopped onto the floor next to AJ, laying his head on AJ’s bony shoulder. “Aw, what’s wrong, Junior?” AJ asked.

“I don’t know what Justin likes when he’s sick,” Nick muttered.

“Tea and toast,” Lance and Chris said together.

“Nick, you’ve never been around him when he’s sick. How could you possibly know?” AJ said. “I bet these guys don’t know what he likes in bed, and you do,” AJ whispered, and Nick giggled a bit.

Justin walked into the living room carrying a mug of tea and a plate of toast. He frowned when he saw Nick and AJ whispering and giggling together. Nick stood up quickly. “Where do you wanna sit, Justin?”

“On the sofa.”

Lance and Chris slid down to the end, and Nick sat at the other end. Justin curled up next to him. “Anyone need anything while I’m up?” JC said as he entered the room.

“Get Justin drugs. He’s a pain to be around when he’s sick,” Chris said.

“You’re a pain to be around when you’re NOT sick,” JC said, and Chris glared at him. Justin smiled at JC gratefully, feeling a little twinge of guilt at the way he had acted about AJ. JC was obviously a grown adult and could take care of himself. He watched as JC and AJ sat next to each other on the floor and talked quietly as they watched TV.

“I don’t suppose a little medicinal roll in the hay would make you feel better?” Nick whispered, and Justin giggled.

“I don’t think I could handle you right now, but I’ll keep that offer in mind.”

 

Everyone ate cheeseburgers for lunch, except Justin. Nick wouldn’t let him eat a cheeseburger. He made Justin a can of soup and all but fed it to him by hand. “I think I need a nap,” Justin said wearily. “All this care is making me tired.”

“Why don’t we all go to the beach,” Lance suggested. “We’ll give Justin some peace and quiet.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Nick asked Justin. He shook his head. 

“No. Go outside. I’m sure I’ll feel better after I sleep for a bit. Thank you.” Justin kissed Nick’s cheek and went back up to bed.

Justin went into the bedroom, but did not immediately lay down. He stood by the window and watched as the group soon filed down to the beach. Lance and Chris slathered sunscreen on each other, then went running to the water. JC put sunscreen on Nick, and Nick went to swim with Chris and Lance. AJ and JC put sunscreen on each other, JC taking special care to cover all of AJ’s tattoos. JC pulled out the ever-present sketch pad, and AJ settled down next to him. Justin thought this was nice, since he knew AJ liked to swim, but he also knew JC would have been left alone. Justin sighed and finally went to bed, thinking about AJ and JC and how maybe he had been wrong about a few things.

 

“Justin’s still jealous, you know,” JC said, not looking up from his sketch pad. AJ looked at him in surprise.

“Of me?”

“Yeah. I’m the shy one who takes a while to know people, but Justin’s the one that takes a while to really let people in. Add to that the fact that you and Nick used to sleep together…” 

“But that was ages ago, and I don’t want Nick now. I want Nick happy and with Justin, not unhappy and with me.”

“Justin…doesn’t always see the logic in every situation,” JC said finally, smiling.

“You really take care of him, don’t you?” AJ asked. “Like we take care of Nick.”

“He’s the baby. The Golden Boy. He grew up in all this shit and never really learned to be himself,” JC said. AJ nodded slowly.

“That sounds all too familiar.” AJ paused. “Who takes care of you?”

“I do,” JC said.

“I think some people think you’re not capable of doing that,” AJ said, then wished he hadn’t.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, Lance, Chris, Justin…they think you’re made of glass,” AJ said, and it was true. They treated JC like a fragile creature most of the time.

“I promise you I’m not,” JC said. “I’ve been pushed to the breaking point quite a few times and I haven’t broken yet.”

“Me either,” AJ said.

“Was it hard…quitting the drinking and the drugs?” JC asked. AJ looked at him. From anyone else, it would have sounded like a dumb question.

“Yes. It was hard because it was so much a part of my everyday life. It gets easier every day, though.”

“Good. I’m glad. You’re too young to die,” JC said sincerely, and AJ blushed at the tone of his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

REUNION  
Nine

 

“Okay, how are we gonna divide the teams?” Nick asked as Lance set the board up.

“I cannot even believe we’re playing this,” Chris groaned as Justin slowly counted out the little pie pieces.

“We need something to do,” Lance told him. “Justin’s too sick to go out. And I like Trivia Pursuit.”

“You would,” Justin mumbled. Lance glared at him.

“How about in couples?” Nick suggested. “Me and Justin, Lance and Chris, AJ and JC.”

“We’re not a couple,” AJ and JC said immediately. Nick raised an eyebrow.

“How about by age?” Justin suggested.

AJ picked up a pencil and paper. “That would be me and Lance, Nick and Justin, Chris and JC.”

“No fair putting JC and Chris together,” Lance said. “They’re both full of useless information.” Chris smacked him.

“Birthdays?” JC said. AJ figured again.

“Me and Nick, Justin and Lance, JC and Chris. Guess that won’t work either. How about…last names. That’s me and Justin, JC and Chris AGAIN, and Lance and Nick.”

“We can’t do couples, anyway,” Lance said. “Nick and Justin together is an immediate losing team.” Justin looked incredibly hurt, as did Nick. JC stared at Lance, frowning.

“I want Justin on MY team,” JC said, and Justin smiled gratefully. “AJ, why don’t you go with Nick, and Lance can deal with Chris. Okay, everyone?”

“Yes,” AJ said, smiling at JC. “Nicky, we will SO kick ass.”

“Yeah, another game I’m SO good at,” Nick grumbled.

An hour later, JC and Justin were tied with Nick and AJ, with Lance and Chris lagging far behind. JC thought it served Lance right, acting so smart and better than everyone else. “On July 15, 1099, this city fell to the Crusaders,” JC read to Nick and AJ.

“Jerusalem,” Nick said immediately, and Justin smiled proudly at him. JC teasingly poked Justin. 

“You’re not supposed to root for him! He’s an enemy!”

“He can never be an enemy,” Justin said fondly, and AJ pretended to gag. Nick poked HIM.

“Hey, when you finally hook up again, we’ll see how much you gag. You’re one of the sweetest, most romantic people I know when you’re in love,” Nick said, and AJ actually blushed.

“Roll again, Nick,” JC said quickly. Nick rolled the dice and moved. “Okay…nicknamed the “Bay Horse,” it’s the capital of the Bay State.”

“Augusta?” AJ said. Nick shook his head.

“No. Boston.”

“Right,” JC said in surprise.

“We’re getting our asses kicked,” Chris moaned, burying his head in his arms.

Nick and AJ finally got a question wrong, and it was their turn to ask Lance and Chris a question. “An extinct ‘tiger’ got its name from teeth that resembled this fencing sword,” AJ read.

Justin watched JC watching AJ as Lance and Chris argued over the answer. JC seemed totally at ease with AJ, which surprised Justin a bit. JC was actually shy with people in the business, always thinking that someone else could sing better or dance better than he could. JC looked at Justin. “You okay? Need anything?”

“Yeah…” Justin stood up suddenly, and Lance and Chris stopped bickering. “I need a break.”

“Okay,” JC said. “Break time.”

“And I need to talk to you. Outside.” Justin tugged at JC’s tshirt. “C’mon.”

“Outside?” JC asked, standing up.

“Outside,” Justin repeated. “Come ON, Jayce.”

Justin grabbed Nick’s sweatshirt from the living room floor and tugged it on. JC followed him out the door and onto the beach. “Justin, what’s going on?”

“I need to tell you some things,” Justin said.

“Are you still delirious from the medicine?” JC asked.

“I never WAS delirious,” Justin said. “I was sleeping.”

“Do you always kiss Chris in your sleep?” JC teased, referring to the part of the day when Justin had thrown himself onto Chris’ lap and kissed him. “We need to cut back your meds, kid.”

“JC, shut up and listen!” Justin yelled, then moaned and held his head. “Anyway…I need to tell you something. About AJ.”

“AJ?”

“I kinda told him to leave you alone.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s all wrong for you, Jayce! You’re too sensitive, and if he hurts you, I’d have to kick his ass for you!”

“I’m perfectly capable of kicking anyone’s ass I want to, Justin. You had no business jumping into my life like that!”

Justin looked at JC guiltily. “I know. And I really thought about it, and I wanted to apologize. Maybe he’s okay.”

“Maybe you should let ME decide that, Justin,” JC said angrily. “What’s up with you lately?”

“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about,” Justin said. “It’s about me and Nick.”

JC sat down on the sand, and Justin sat down next to him. JC calmed down as Justin spoke, and soon Justin was laying on the beach, his head in JC’s lap, still talking.


	10. Chapter 10

REUNION  
Ten

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Lance said. Justin and Nick stared at him. “This is our vacation.”

“Yes, and we want to have a party,” Nick said slowly. “None of our friends have been to the house yet.”

“You have enough friends in this house,” Lance said, and even Chris stared at him. “Fine. Do whatever you want.” Lance stood and stormed up the beach.

AJ looked at him over his sunglasses. “Is there some sort of NSYNC translation for this that we Backstreet Boys just don’t understand?”

“I’ll go talk to him,” JC said, hopping to his feet. “I know what’s wrong.”

Justin turned back to Nick. “If anyone can figure this out, it’s Jayce. So, how many kegs do you think we’ll need?”

 

“Hey.” JC jogged up behind Lance. “Mind if I walk with you?”

“It’s a free beach,” Lance said, shrugging.

“You’re worried about hanging with these friends of Nick and Justin’s, aren’t you?”

“No, of course not,” Lance said. JC put a hand on his shoulder.

“Lance, this is me. JC. The OTHER gayer-than-hell NSYNC member. You’re afraid that they’ll think you’re girly and make fun of you, or, worse yet, make fun of Justin for having you as a friend.”

“Do you read minds?” Lance asked. JC smiled.

“No, I just understand. Lance, who’s more fragile and feminine than me? I’m pretty. I hear it enough…and I’m not at all athletic. I’m into wine and art. I’m just ASKING to be made fun of. And you see us as stereotypically gay, and you think it will be a problem.”

“Well…”

“Lance, if you had to choose between Chris and being accepted everywhere by everyone, what would you choose?”

“Chris,” Lance said immediately. “Duh, JC. I love him.”

“And Justin loves US. He would never be friends with someone who didn’t accept us, right? They accept Justin and Nick…”

“But they’re all sporty and macho,” Lance protested. JC rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, JC. AJ will fit in, but…”

“You’ll be fine, Lance. They really want to introduce us to their friends from last summer. Please at least TRY to have a good time?” JC begged.

“Okay,” Lance sighed. They turned back.

“And just think, worse comes to worse…you can just grab Chris, take him upstairs, and screw his brains out,” JC said.

“Jayce!” Lance said, blushing.

 

“Jayce. C’mere.” Justin waved JC over. “Jesse, this is my best friend, JC Chasez. JC, this is my best friend from last summer, Jesse.”

“Hey,” Jesse said, holding out his hand. “You’re the artist, right?”

“Kinda,” JC admitted. “I dabble in it.”

“Fuck that dabble shit. He’s GOOD,” Justin told Jesse. “And we totally have to get him out to the coffeehouse one night this week.”

“I think you’d like it,” Jesse said. “Good poetry, good music, good coffee.”

“I’m there,” JC said, grinning. He looked around the room. Lance was deep in discussion with Max, and AJ was talking to Michael. The other guys that Justin and Nick played basketball with were milling around the room. There were two kegs of beer, and music was thumping through the room. JC excused himself to get another cup of beer, then went out to the back deck and sat down on the swing. He liked Justin and Nick’s friends, but he was feeling a little overwhelmed. It was hard sometimes, being around Nick and Justin and Lance and Chris. It was hard realizing that you were most definitely alone. JC took a huge gulp of beer. He was on his third cup of beer, and he was feeling a little tired and relaxed.

“This seat taken?” AJ plopped down next to JC, soda in hand.

“You doing okay?” JC asked him, waving his beer in the air.

“Yeah…I’m getting better. I find people to talk to who aren’t coughing alcohol in my face and it makes things easier,” AJ said with a grin. “Honestly, JC, it’s not that hard anymore. I can handle it.”

“Good. Handling things is a good trait to have,” JC said, nodding. Then he giggled. “I think I’m on my way to drunk.”

“On your way but not quite there?” AJ asked, and JC nodded.

“I was feeling lonely tonight.”

“Aw, why?” AJ asked sympathetically.

“I get sick of seeing that all the time,” JC said, nodding in the direction of the kitchen window. Obviously the kitchen was empty, because Lance and Chris were deep in a passionate kiss.

“I guess that would be annoying after a while,” AJ said. “You really don’t have someone?”

“I want permanent now, and everyone else is into temporary,” JC told him, swallowing the rest of his beer.

“Not everyone,” AJ said softly, and JC looked at him.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I think you deserve someone who wants to spoil you.” AJ inched closer to JC on the swing, actually looking nervous. “And I’m really good at spoiling.”

“Really?” JC asked, licking his lips.

“Yeah,” AJ whispered, leaning towards him. At the last minute, JC remembered the alcohol on his breath, and what AJ had said just a few minutes earlier. JC pulled back, smiling regretfully. “Oh, I, uh, sorry. I guess that was out of line.” AJ stood. “I’m gonna go back inside.”

“No! AJ, wait!” JC called, but AJ was already in the house. “Fuck,” JC muttered, crumpling the plastic cup in his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

REUNION  
Eleven

 

“So…we’re going out tonight, right?” Justin said, looking from Lance to Chris to Nick. “Right?”

“Justin, wasn’t that party last night enough?” Chris groaned.

“You’re just bitchy because you’re hung over still,” Lance said, patting Chris’ knee.

“Can we?” Justin asked. “C’mon. We can go to the place that Nick likes tonight, and then maybe the coffeehouse tomorrow. Okay?”

“I’m in,” Lance said. “Chris is, too.”

“Grrr,” Chris said, but he snuggled closer to Lance on the sofa and didn’t object.

“Jayce? AJ?” Justin asked.

“Sure,” AJ said. “Nick said the music’s pretty good there.”

“It is. And drinks are cheap…uh…not that you care,” Justin said, blushing shamefully. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” AJ waved his hand in the air. “I still buy, even if I don’t drink them.”

“Sweet…less money I have to bring,” Chris said, giving AJ a thumbs-up. Lance smacked him.

“Jayce?” Justin asked.

“Uh, sure, yeah, if everyone else is.” JC looked at AJ, who was carefully studying a tattoo.

“Cool. I’ll tell Nick.” Justin scampered up the steps. Lance led Chris upstairs to shower and get ready. AJ bounced out of his chair and headed for the kitchen. JC sighed and slowly made his way up the steps.

“Whoa, tiger!” JC said as Justin ran into him in the hallway.

“We’ll leave at nine-thirty,” Justin told him, then did a double take. “You okay? Trouble in paradise?”

“There is no paradise, Justin, not for me,” JC told him. “How about you? Did you tell him yet?”

“No,” Justin said, frowning. “I…I can’t.”

“God, if this is what it took to get you two together, I’m surprised it ever happened,” JC teased. Justin reached up and tugged at one of JC’s curls.

“Don’t be a dickhead. I can’t help it if this is hard.”

“What’s hard?” Nick asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” JC said to him, smiling. He really liked Nick, and thought of him as a little brother already.

“Well, if you wanna sneak into my room tonight, my boyfriend probably wouldn’t notice,” Nick said, playing along.

“Hey.” Justin poked them both. “Jayce, did you see where AJ went? I need to ask him something.”

“He was heading for the kitchen, I think,” JC replied.

“Thanks.” Justin went down the steps. Nick winked at JC.

“Hey, JC, wanna come see my bedroom?” Nick said loudly.

“I heard that!” Justin yelled back up the steps.

 

AJ was drinking from a bottle of water when Justin entered the kitchen. “Hey, Curly,” AJ said, toasting him with the bottle.

“Look, AJ…” Justin shifted from one bare foot to the other. “I wanted to tell you something.”

AJ set the bottle down. “Am I receiving another lecture?”

“No.” Justin had the grace to blush. “I wanted to apologize for that. I had no right telling you what to do, or Jayce. You guys are two adults and don’t need me to run your lives for you.”

“How nice of you to notice,” AJ said.

“Look, I know I was a jerk and I’m apologizing, okay? I’m sorry. I just…I love JC like a big brother, and I worry about him. He was really hurt by the last guy he dated…and I’m afraid for him. I didn’t know much about you, only what I heard, and I guess that wasn’t fair. But you seem to be an okay guy…and I think JC really likes you.”

“I don’t know about all that, but thank you. Apology accepted,” AJ said.

“Good,” Justin said, relieved.

 

JC was hoping to get to talk to AJ in the noise of the bar, but it didn’t seem like it was going to happen. AJ made sure that at least three people were seated between himself and JC, and JC couldn’t come up with a good excuse to change seats with someone. The band was loud, and would have been the perfect cover for a semi-private conversation. JC sighed and stared at his Coke. It was going to be a long night, especially with AJ looking as good as he did in black pants and a black wifebeater.

“You the designated driver?” Max asked him, looking at his glass.

“Nah…we took taxis out here. Just not in the mood to get wasted. Last night was bad enough,” JC said, remembering the disappointed look on AJ’s face.

“Understood,” Max said, raising his glass. JC toasted with him, then stood.

“I’m gonna get a soda. Anyone want anything?”

“Beer,” Nick said. Justin nodded. AJ ignored JC. Lance and Chris declined, as did everyone else.

JC tapped his fingers on the bar as he waited for the bartender. Someone on his left shoved him, and he accidentally bumped the man on his right. “Sorry,” JC said.

The man, who was JC’s height but outweighed him by about fifty pounds, turned his head to glare at him. “Be more careful, Runt.” JC just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Hey…you look familiar. You from around here?”

“No, sir.” JC looked around, desperately wishing for the bartender.

“Hey…you’re one of those fags who sing, aren’t ya?”

“I sing, but I’m not…”

“Hell, yes, you are…your little friends stayed here last summer. Everyone was talking about it after you left.” The man looked at JC. “You part of their sick little orgy?”

“Look, I…” JC started to back away, but the man grabbed his arm.

“I asked ya a question. I asked if you’re a queer like them.”

“Yes, he is,” a gravelly voice said behind JC. The man looked over JC’s shoulder.

“You his boyfriend?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, but maybe I am,” AJ said, slowly removing his sunglasses. “Is that a problem for you?”

“Maybe.” The man got off his barstool. “You one of those little fairy singers, too?” The man wove on his feet and AJ gave him a dangerous smile.

“Yeah…which means I’m twice as quick as you are, and can sing while I kick your drunken redneck ass,” AJ said. “Would you like to see?”

JC swallowed deeply. This man was huge, yet AJ refused to back down. “What’s going on over here?” Michael walked over. “John?”

“Oh, Mike, hey…just talking to some of these little queers,” John said.

“These queers are my friends…you got a problem with them, you got a problem with me,” Michael said. “Why don’t you go home and sober up?”

“Why don’t you fuck off?” John said.

“Don’t waste your time, Michael,” AJ said. “He’s not worth it. Thanks, though.”

JC’s world swam as he realized what might have happened, all because of him. “I need air.” JC brushed by AJ and Michael and headed for the door.

“I’ll get him. Thanks again,” AJ said. AJ followed JC out the door.

JC walked across the sidewalk to a railing and held onto it. “What the fuck were you doing?” JC almost screamed.

“Saving your scrawny ass,” AJ retorted. “Excuse me for fucking living!”

“Did you SEE how big that guy was?” JC continued. 

“Yes, which is EXACTLY why I came over. He would have pounded your ass into the ground.”

“And he could have done the same thing to you. That was stupid!” JC said, glaring at him.

“Why do I even bother?” AJ turned on one heel, and JC grabbed his arm.

“Just for the record, I’m glad you bothered. I’m glad you bothered last night, too, but I didn’t want to get alcohol all over you. THAT’S why I turned away at the last minute. You had just finished saying how you didn’t like people breathing booze all over you, so I pulled back. So don’t go thinking I was grossed out or something, because I wasn’t,” JC finished. He realized that he had just ranted, and blushed slightly.

“You weren’t?” AJ asked, smiling slowly.

“No,” JC whispered. “Not even close.”

“Good.” AJ put his hands on JC’s shoulders. “Don’t pull away this time.”

“I won’t,” JC said softly, and AJ kissed him gently. The kiss intensified, and it was AJ who pulled away finally.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the street,” AJ said. 

“God knows there’s probably a reporter from the Star behind that bush,” JC said.

“You up for a walk?”

“Sure,” JC said.

“I’ll tell the guys we’re leaving and walking home. Don’t go anywhere,” AJ said.

“I won’t,” JC promised, shivering as AJ gave him one last kiss, then darted back into the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

REUNION  
Twelve

 

AJ and JC walked in silence for the first few blocks. JC kept sending shy glances in AJ’s direction, and AJ kept trying to think of a way to organize his feelings into rational thoughts. 

“Well, this is gonna be a really exciting relationship, if it’s starting off like this,” JC said finally, and AJ grinned.

“Yeah…we’re an thrilling pair, aren’t we?” AJ stopped walking. “Is that what’s gonna happen? We’re gonna have a relationship?”

JC frowned. “Uh, isn’t that what you wanted? Or did I read things wrong? I mean, hell, AJ, I’m just horny enough to fall into a one-night stand…or however many nights there are left. But I was hoping for a little more.”

“Oh, God, JC, yes, I want more!” AJ said quickly. “I guess I never thought any further than kissing you. That was hard enough.”

“Really?”

They began to walk again. “Yeah, I mean, first I had to get through that bully of a little brother you have…”

“Oh, God,” JC moaned.

“Then I had to get through you being all cute and pretty and everything…why would you possibly be interested in me?”

“You’re a nice person, AJ…a genuine person. How many of those do we really meet?”

“Right,” AJ agreed. They walked silently again, but this time the silence was comfortable. “So…horny, huh?”

JC blushed in the darkness. “Well, it’s been a while. I’m choosy.”

“Me, too,” AJ said. 

They got back to the empty house and JC unlocked the front door. “So…now what?” JC asked, but he knew exactly what he wanted. The question was if AJ wanted it, too.

“What would you like?” AJ asked, slowly pressing JC up against the wall of the foyer.

“I’d like some of this,” JC said as AJ kissed him. JC moaned and grinded his slender body against AJ.

“I think we should take this upstairs,” AJ said, pulling back. “That okay with you? I do want more…just keep remembering that, okay?”

“I will,” JC promised, and they went upstairs.

 

Justin woke up at seven the next morning, snuggled in a tall, warm cocoon of Nick. He lay his head against Nick’s smooth chest, listening to Nick’s heart thumping beneath the skin. Nick stirred, wrapping himself tighter around Justin. “Love you, baby,” Nick murmured, waking up enough to kiss the top of Justin’s head. Justin gave Nick occasional kisses on the chest for about fifteen minutes, then he carefully pulled himself out of the embrace.

No one was up, which wasn’t surprising. AJ and JC had disappeared, and everyone else had stayed out until two-thirty. Justin wasn’t tired, however, and he needed to talk to someone. He couldn’t decide who would yell more at being awakened, JC or Lance, so he just closed his eyes, spun around, and pointed at a bedroom door. JC.

“Jayce?” Justin hissed, knocking quietly. “JC? I need to talk to you. C’mon, man, I know you can hear me.” Justin paused, then tried the doorknob. It was unlocked and he slowly pushed the door open. “Hey, JC, I…” Justin was shocked to see that the bed was empty. He closed the door, frowning. Then a broad smile slowly crossed his face. He tiptoed to AJ’s door and knocked without calling. The door opened a crack, and Justin looked into brown eyes.

“What, Curly?” AJ whispered. The door opened a bit wider, and Justin caught sight of a deep red mark on AJ’s neck. He grinned.

“I, uh, need to talk to JC, if he’s not too busy,” Justin said.

“He’s asleep. We were up late.”

“I guess,” Justin said. “Okay, um…”

“Who is it?” JC called sleepily.

“Justin. Are you up or just talking in your sleep?” AJ said over his shoulder.

“Justin?” Justin heard JC getting out of bed. AJ gave Justin a glare, then moved aside for JC.

JC came out into the hall, pulling a tshirt over his head. He wore a pair of baggy shorts that Justin didn’t recognize. AJ went back to bed. “What’s up?” JC asked.

“Should I ask you the same thing?” Justin teased. JC blushed.

“No. Not until I’ve had more sleep,” JC said. “What do you want?”

“I need you to get everyone out of the house for dinner tonight. Leave me and Nick alone here, okay?”

“You needed to discuss this at seven in the morning?” JC asked.

“Please, JC? I just need to know. I hardly slept for worrying.”

“Fine,” JC sighed. “Me and AJ will go out to eat with Chris and Lance. We’ll offer to pay, so Lance will definitely go.”

“A double date,” Justin said, smiling sweetly.

“Go back to bed,” JC ordered, and Justin trotted back down the hall, laughing to himself.

 

“So, tell me again why you’re not going with us tonight for dinner?” AJ asked Nick as Nick watched AJ get ready.

“Justin’s not feeling well again. I’m really worried about him. What if he has like, mono, or something?” Nick played with one of AJ’s necklaces.

“Then you probably have it, too, Kiddo. They don’t call it ‘the kissing disease’ for nothing,” AJ said, smiling.

“So…you and JC, speaking of kissing,” Nick said. AJ actually blushed.

“Yeah…we kissed.”

“And I’m sure that’s not all,” Nick said in a sing-song voice.

“And I’m sure it’s none of your business,” AJ said in the same voice. “He’s hot. I like him. He’s sexy. And did I mention I like him?”

“Good. Have fun tonight,” Nick said, and AJ nodded.

“Though how WE got roped into paying, I’ll never know,” AJ said as they left his bedroom.

Justin was curled up on the sofa. “Have fun, guys,” he said in a weak voice. JC rolled his eyes, but no one noticed.

“Hope you feel better, Curly,” Chris said, and Justin gave a faint nod.

“Stay out as long as you like, boys,” Nick said. 

“Yes, Dad,” Lance said, giving him a weird look. Chris giggled and shoved Lance out the door.

“Later,” AJ said, reaching for JC’s hand. JC turned pink and followed AJ out.

“Finally…alone,” Justin said, bouncing up from the sofa.

“You’re looking…better,” Nick said in surprise.

“I wasn’t sick. It was the excuse JC and I came up with to get everyone out of here. C’mon. Let’s go out to the beach. I wanna talk to you.”

“Okay,” Nick said, still a bit weirded out. He followed Justin out onto the beach. 

“Sit down,” Justin said when they got out onto the sand. Nick obediently sat. “Nicky, what do you think of this house?”

“I love it,” Nick said immediately. “It’s near the marina, it has a great view, and it’s just an awesome house. Why? Do you want a medal for picking it out to rent?”

“No.” Justin dangled a key in front of him, and Nick took it.

“What’s this?”

“The key to the house.”

“I already have one, Justin. You got them made for all of us, remember?” Nick said slowly, wondering if Justin really WAS sick after all.

“No. This is YOUR key. YOUR key to YOUR house.” Nick looked down at the key, then up at Justin.

“What?” Nick whispered.

Justin knelt before him. “Nick, I love you so damn much. I know I’ve been weird since we’ve been here, and it’s just been how I’ve dealt with how I feel about you. I’ve been too nervous to say anything until now, but with everything going on between AJ and Jayce…I see Lance and Chris, how happy and comfy they are together, and that’s because they’re ALWAYS together. You and I will never have that…but if we have a place like this, we always have somewhere to go that’s OURS.” Justin looked down at his feet. “I don’t believe in that whole commitment ceremony thing…I know Lance and Chris have considered it, but it’s not me. Don’t even think for a second that I’m not all about forever with you, because I am. But I don’t need a fancy ceremony to prove it.” Justin looked back up. “I love you, Nick, and I want to be with you whenever possible.”

Nick looked over his shoulder at the house, then down at his hands. He tugged gently, then removed the gold band that was always on his finger. He slowly slid it onto one of the fingers on Justin’s right hand. “I love you,” he said in a choked voice. “So fucking much.” He pulled Justin into a fierce embrace, not caring who saw.


	13. Chapter 13

REUNION  
Thirteen

 

“You guys don’t really have to leave,” Nick said as AJ zipped his suitcase shut. AJ smiled at him.

“Yeah, we do, Nicky. It was nice of you to ask us all to vacation with you, but you and Justin need some together time. Especially now.” AJ ruffled Nick’s hair. “My little boy…engaged.”

“We’re NOT engaged, AJ,” Nick said. “Nothing like that.”

“It is exactly like that, Junior, and you know it. You’re in love, and you’ve basically promised each other forever. The wedding will never happen, but for all intents and purposes, you’re engaged.”

“Yeah,” Nick said, sighing happily. AJ ruffled his hair again.

 

“So…you and AJ…” Justin said, sitting cross-legged on JC’s bed and folding socks.

“Me and AJ…” JC waved his hand in the air. “What?”

“I just don’t get it, Jayce.” JC gave him a glare and Justin held up a hand. “No, I mean, you’re so different. It’s like…whoa.”

“Are you prejudiced against him because he’s a Backstreet Boy,” JC teased. He piled the socks in his suitcase.

“Hardly,” Justin said, rolling his eyes. “I just…I want you happy. Are you sure AJ McLean can make you happy?”

“Justin, we’ve only been together for like two days. I can’t read the future,” JC said. He closed his suitcase and sat down next to Justin. “He’s nice, Justin. And he listens. He’s sexy, too. And best of all, he understands. Remember that feeling you had when you realized that only Nick could really get what was going on in your life?”

“Yeah,” Justin said.

“That’s what’s special. If we don’t work out, oh well. But it will be the first time that I give part of myself to someone and they understand all the rest of the bullshit.”

“Okay,” Justin said, sighing.

“Man, he was right. You ARE a bully,” JC said, and Justin threw a pillow at him.

 

“Okay…so you’ll be back by Thursday?” Lance asked Justin as they got out of the van at the airport.

“I think so, yes,” Justin said. Hugs were shared all around, and AJ waved over his shoulder as everyone but Justin and Nick entered the airport. Justin sighed and looked at Nick. “I don’t know if I trust your friend.”

“MY friend? I don’t know if I trust YOUR friend. He’s all artsy…he’ll corrupt AJ,” Nick said, starting the van. 

“JC? Corrupting AJ? Honey, have you LOOKED at AJ lately?” Justin asked. The two men continued to playfully bicker as they drove back to their beach house.

THE END


End file.
